


i'll bring you sunshine~!

by sunnydaylife



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, based off sunshine by sia, brief mentions of other nct characters, it's not really poetry it's just writing but it's weird like the usual, strange freeform metaphorical poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnydaylife/pseuds/sunnydaylife
Summary: donghyuck brought mark sunshine~





	i'll bring you sunshine~!

it dripped down his face. the sweat, the tears, falling down, hitting the ground strong, down, down, down. no one would be able to tell, not with donghyuck forcing his head up, forcing himself forward, forcing himself to stare right at mark, right up. 

mark had been tired, the smile in his eyes still bright towards the audience, still shining back home in the mountains, still brightening the light of the sun. though the mountains were far and the audience was closer, it always felt farther from the sun. the sun felt farther from everything-

donghyuck pressed his hands to his chest out of worry, but his eyes filled with pride at the sight of mark. the tears still dripped onto his hands ever so often, sizzling, corroding-

mark's face shone, his moves sharp as usual, gaze intense with power. the light that glistened on his skin, his heavy breaths, the weakness behind all of them, donghyuck saw things that-

"markie~" donghyuck handed him a bottle of water, condensation dripping from the cooler it was previously in. "you did well!"

mark opened his mouth to answer, not getting the chance to smile as he was tapped on the shoulder, gesturing him away from the sun. he put the water on the table closest to him.

the sun couldn't see the light from so close, not when its light was so far away. the moon faced north, but-

 

"here donghyuck, i haven't seen you eat for a few days." taeyong forced a container of food onto donghyuck. "you need energy, and i'm worried about you."

"i've been fine, don't worry about me~" donghyuck laughed it off, ignoring taeyong's disbelieving gaze. "i'll eat it, thank you very much."

 

dawn was light, but the pedals on his feet only seemed heavy. 

"markie~" donghyuck handed him a small box. "you should eat, you've worked hard."

"thanks, haechan." the box seemed heavy, but mark's voice sounded duller than usual.

"something wrong?" donghyuck frowned.

his surroundings fluttered, donghyuck's, but his mind only buzzed and his feet were still. unwritten words hung in the sky, uncatchable, only too high for dream chasers. the sun didn't think it could-

it could.

"nothing really," mark set aside the box of food, not noticing the way donghyuck's eyes drop when it hits the surface. 

the skin on his face melted, tears poured down, mark couldn't see-

"oh come on markie, i've always got your back." he reassured, sitting on the desk, blurring away a few shades of purple. "you can tell me."

mark's worries dripped from his mouth. his stress, his insecurities, his helplessness. there was nothing to be seen but the void of sorrow spilling over into donghyuck.

 

donghyuck piled it up inside of him, stacking the shelves high enough to maybe someday reach the stars.

the sun was searching, but going nowhere-

 

"hey markie~" 

he left with his heart torn from his chest, the tears melting off his face, smile drooping from the seams of the summer.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was based off sunshine by sia but it's pretty angsty or whatever so maybe i'll do an actual normal fluffy ver one day idk


End file.
